Kizami's follower
by Aesudesu
Summary: As a child, Kurosaki even knew what jealousy was.


_**A/N: And here I am with another KizamiKurosaki fic uvu It had begun to be one of my OTP's I really like to write about. This takes place before the game and back in Kizami's and Kurosaki's childhood days. **_

**_Once again, this story is not connected with any of my other fics. _**

* * *

Kurosaki couldn't help but feel... angry whenever Kizami talked to a female. His childlike heart had begun having a crush on his best friend.

Right now at the moment, Kizami was talking to a girl who had her brown hair in pigtails and her chubby childish cheeks blushing. Her hands were outstretched revealing some cookies that was the pre-schools snacks they gave out.

Kurosaki growled at the way Kizami smiled kindly at the girl. Even as a child, Kizami still knew how to please girls and make them swoon.

When the girl shyly walked away to her group of squealing friends, Kurosaki came out of the shadows. He tugged on Kizami's long sleeved shirt and Kizami turned around and saw the small boy.

"Oh. I got cookies." Kizami said as if Kurosaki didn't notice already. Kurosaki nodded, "I saw."

Kizami rose an eyebrow, he was confused by Kurosaki's mood. Also on the tug on his shirt and how tight Kurosaki was gripping the cloth like if he let go, Kizami would disappear.

"Want one?" Kizami asked and the dark blue haired boy shook his head and bit his lower lip. "No-uh." He murmured childishly.

The brown eyed boy sighed, sometimes Kurosaki was so difficult to please.

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon and the kind pre-school teacher let out the kids to play in the playground. As usual, Kurosaki was standing next to Kizami and holding onto his shirt. The two were difficult to separate and when it came to nap time, the two would sleep next to each other, holding onto each others hands and the pre-school teacher would smile at the sight.

Kurosaki got chilly, even if it was hot outside. Kizami noticed this and went to get his own coat for Kurosaki to wear.

At the time Kizami was gone, some kid taller than the blue haired male come up to him. He wore a dangerous smirk and Kurosaki felt small, smaller than he was.

"Man, you should really get away from Kizami once in a while." The boy said and Kurosaki felt like he wanted to run but at the same time he didn't want to be a coward. So he just stared at the boy with his blue eyes wide and scared.

"Are you even listening? Haha, no wonder Kizami takes pity on you." The boy continued speaking and Kurosaki's eyebrows furrowed, _'Pity...?'_

"You're so weak y'know. I'm sure you wouldn't fight back if I pushed you."

Kurosaki didn't even want to listen anymore.

"You really frustrate me." Was all Kurosaki heard until he was pushed onto the ground and a searing pain shot through his spine. He yelped in pain and hot tears formed onto his wide eyes.

His back felt like someone scratched it with sharp nails and he began to sob. "K-Kizami..." he whimpered out.

The boy who pushed him onto the ground sneered, "Like I said so weak!" he kicked at Kurosaki's ribs and the boy whimpered in pain. Even more tears formed and the other pre-schoolers couldn't help but watch, too afraid to even do anything.

Finally, when Kizami came out of the school he was shocked at the sight of Kurosaki on ground, curled up in a fetal position. His eyes were only of Kurosaki's pitiful state and the boy who was responsible for all of this took notice of Kizami and ran away in hurry.

Kizami dropped his coat on the ground and rushed to Kurosaki. Kurosaki was sobbing and whimpering out his name.

Kizami felt his heart clench painfully and he dropped to his knees. "Kurosaki?" He asked and the said boy opened his eyes and he exhaled happily.

He helped Kurosaki sit down but he was surprised when Kurosaki yelped loudly in pain and almost let him back down. He cursed the cement ground and when Kurosaki finally sat up, his blue shirt was stained with blood on his back.

Kizami warily raised the small boy's shirt and there, he found that he had several cuts and bruises and was bleeding a lot. Kizami was almost close to panicking but he wanted Kurosaki to be okay. He carefully carried Kurosaki, the boy wasn't heavy at all.

Kizami took Kurosaki to the nurse and the nurse was a cheerful young woman. The nurse looked at Kurosaki and gasped. "What happened?" The nurse asked and took Kurosaki, even thought Kizami refused to, he let the nurse lie him down on the white bed.

Kizami stood next to the boy and tried to calm him down. After a few moments of Kurosaki's sobbing, the boy finally explained what happened.

Kizami's eyebrows furrowed once again and he sighed. The nurse began treating Kurosaki and the small boy was falling asleep but he gave a smile before sleeping.

Kizami vowed that he would be the one to protect Kurosaki.


End file.
